close in time
by zuko master of firebender
Summary: katara e zuko são congelados e chegam ao nosso mundo e vive uma aventura alucinade
1. congelados

Aang e cia estavão fugido das ozai angels que estavam sendo seguidas por zuko, appa ,o bisão voador,voava cada vez mais rápido ate que

-aang olha estamos indo e direção ao oceano se formos para lá zuko e as garotas de omashu não nos poderão seguir-katara

Cruzando o penhasco viram que estavam livres de zuko e azula e cia quando viram um navio da marinha da nação do fogo

-e agora demos problemas com esse navio-sokka

Então uma voz grossa meio rouca disse

-avatar e príncipe zuko nos encotramos novamente.

-mas quem e você?

Então o dono da voz sai da escuridão e se mostra o que deixam todos surpresos

-não!

-não podem ser

-mais e impossível

-v-voce deveria estar...

-morto sim mas não estou eu o Almirante zhao

-mas como você escapou, eu mesmo vi você ser pego pelo espírito do oceano

-sim zuko você me vi ser pego mas não viu o resto quando eu fui para as profundezas do oceano achei que esse seria o meu fim mas vi que eu ainda tinha uma chance de escapar vi um antigo navio afundado com ,um certo brilho esvedeado então decidi ir ate o brilho e vi que o que calsava o brilho era uma pedra mágica e quando a toque. O navio começou a subir e quando chegou a surprefise se transformou em um navio da nação do fogo e surgiu de ande de mim uma tripulação de morto-vivos ,mas teve uma conseqüência terrível para ter o controle de tudo aquilo eu tive que me torna um deles mais também recebi o poder das outras três dobras,AGORA SO O ÚNICO ALEM DO AVATAR DO AVATAR A DOBRA OS QUATRO ELEMENTOS TREMÃO TEAMTE O MEU PODER,BUAAAAAHHHHH.

E dito zhao utiliça a dobra de terra para fazer o penhasco em que estava zuko e iroh fazemdo zuko cair no mar

Depois disso ele utilizando o poder da dobra do ar e lança uma forte rajada de ar em appa que o faz fazer um movimento muito rápido e brusco

-appa cuidado senão um de nos pode cair

E dito zoa lança mais uma rajada de ar que faz appa dar um movimento tão brusco que faz katara cair

-aang socorro

-katara NÃO

Então zhao usa a dobra de água para criar uma onda grande que afunda zuko e katara depois ele cria muitas ondas para matar zuko e katara

-vamos katara suba rápido por favor

Mas a única coisa que subiu a supervise foi o colar de katara

-não

E visto isso feiz aang entra no estado de avatar que faz o que a água congele e um bloco de gelo

-HAHAHAH, sim finalmente eu cumpri minha vingança ,eu consegi ralize o meu maior desejo...ah, opa não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer ,NÃO

Então ele imedamente se torna ums estatua e a tripulação funestra desaparece e o barco afuda para voltar às profundezas do mar

Todos os outros contão exatamente o que presecio e como efeito aconteceu o seguide o senhor do fogo ozai deve seu titulo retirado e a guerra acabou e para katara e zuko permanecen vivos eles colocaram eles numa caverna no pólo sul e uma vez por mês eles etregavam muitas riquezas para eles de forma que eles acumularam em um ano mais que um rei conseguiria em toda a sua vida.

Nota:O zhao se transformou em estatua por que a pedra tem alem de transforma o dono em morto-vivo ela retira a vida se o dono realizar seu maior desejo


	2. descongelados

Capítulo 2

Pólo sul 2006

Um grupo de exploradores, estava fazendo uma expedição arqueológica. O motivo era que um grupo de nativos tinha encontrado uma moeda de bronze com um furo quadrado junto com uma série de corpos relativamente conservados pelo gelo apesar da idade tanto as roupas e a moeda não eram idênticas com nenhuma outra conhecida pela história, a equipe fora dividida em dois grupos o grupo B e o grupo A o grupo B tinham menos pessoas que o grupo A, o grupo B fora em patrulha a procura de mais achados o resto ficou no acampamento, se passaram duas horas deste que o grupo B sairá em patrulha e ainda não terá noticia o comandante estava começando a ficar temeroso com a segurança do grupo preocupado decide mandar ninguém sair do acampamento ate ter noticia do grupo B

Passaram-se mais algumas horas e nem um sinal do grupo B até que recebem uma mensagem de radio do grupo B que diz ter encontra algo muito mas que o esperado, a equipe vai até o local de receberam a mensagem e acabam chegando a uma caverna depois de se encontra com o grupo B eles desce por uma escada com degraus feitos de uma forma muito misteriosa (dominação da água) desce vários metros para baixo do nível do mar e encontram uma sala grande oval com uma pequena parte coberta por água morna e era clareado com fogo dentro das paredes sem derreter o gelo como se fosse feito uma tecnologia muito mas avançada do que a nossa ,ou com mágica ou com coisa parecida (adivinhem) e encontram a coisa mais fantástica que eles ou qualquer outro (tirado e claro nos) tenha visto um navio de metal a vapor e com trajos orientais, não só a parte externa era incrível como também a interna, a partir daqui segue o relato inteiro da equipe começando com a descoberta do navio.

-OH,meu deus. Isso é...

-é

-er...bem não vamos descobri o que é só olhando, dois de nos vão ficar na entrada da caverna para vigiar se alguém se aproximar de um grito bem alto

-não seria melhor usar os walk-talq para isso?

-ahhh,bem seria,como eu dizendo se alguém se aproximar nos avisem com os walk-talq o resto venham comigo –disse envergonhado o comandante

A equipe viu que o navio era tão fantástico por dentro quando por fora ,tinha peças de artesanato finíssimas, mosaicos incríveis, tapeçaria lindíssima, e numa sala no alto do navio estava cheia de ouro, jóias e pedras preciosas, tinha mais ouro naquela sala do que é todo o mundo e num altar se encontrava o colar que passara três gerações de mãe pra filha que na ultima despertara o interesse de um certo príncipe,o colar que há muito ano passado fora usado por uma bela jovem, o colar que hoje não se sabe o nome.

O...colar...de...katara

E no centro se encontrava a coisa mais incrível desse navio no centro se havia um grande bloco de gelo mais o fantástico não era o gelo é si mais o que havia dentro dele , dentro dele havia duas pessoas completamente congelados pelo gelo , um jovem rapaz forte, com uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto e cabelos negros e desarrumado olhos dourados, uma bela jovem, pele morena,cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, ambos estava com expressões de espanto de susto estavam é posições totalmente contorcidas e embaixo se encontrava uma inscrição em um dialeto antigo provalvemente chinês que traduzido para o nosso idioma dizia:

"O príncipe exilado do seu reino cuja cicatriz é um farto a carrega, a garota cuje os olhos azuis toca as almas dos jovens que os vêm".

Duas semanas depois a equipe levara o navio para a América para ser investigado por cientistas e historiadores no dia da liberação ao publico houve uma coletiva com a imprensa o cientista chefe o prof.federich von cheeman foi quem respondia as perguntas, depois da coletiva o navio foi liberado ao publico com o ouro,jóias e tudo mais numa sala de segurança máxima, o bloco de gelo fora colocado numa sala criogenica para que o gelo não derretesse, com uma parede de vidro para que o frio não escape, naquela noite no museu um vigia nortuno fazia a sua ronda teve a maior surpresa da sua vida na sala criogenica onde estava zuko e katara o bloco de gelo havia sumido e no vidro foi feito um enorme buraco derretido mas o mas surpreendente e que o fogo véu de dentro da sala não de fora, o vigia deu um alerta geral para a segurança. O vigia que deu o alerta encontro uma trilha de pegadas de água e seguia quando a trilha acabou viu algo que o vez ficar de queixo caído diante dos olhos deles estavam duas pessoas que há pouco tempo deveriam estar congeladas. Duas pessoas estavam olhando com curiosidade e espanto para um bebedouro como se nunca tivessem visto isto antes, zuko olhava com insegurança e segurando suas espadas como se aquilo pudesse lhe atacar, katara olhava e mexia procurando saber o que era aquilo e o que como fazia para funcionar, então o bebedouro começou a funcionar e eles se espantaram, katara notou que havia pisado num pedal então ela pisou de novo e viu que o bebedouro começou a funcionar de novo, ela então começou a beber a água era refrescante pediu para zuko provar também, zuko provou e se sentiu refrescado, vigia deixo cair a sua lanterna e zuko e katara olham para ele ...continua

Comentário: então pessoal gostaram desse capitulo e ai estão curiosos para saber a reação de zuko e katara??É??Esperem pra ver


	3. chegada

Peço desculpas pela minha demora em postar o capitulo pois fica ocupado com estudos, trabalhos, viagens e ect.

Capitulo 3

O guarda olha autônimo para as duas pessoas que há poucos minutos estavam congelados, ambas olhavam para ele com olhar de alivio e ao mesmo tempo de medo, o guarda gaguejava de espanto, tentava falar alguma coisa mais o espanto do era tanto que não saia nada, por fim consegue dizer alguma coisa.

-p-o-o-o-o--r-r-r fa-vo-vo-vo-vor si-si-sigalme-me-me-dize ele que apesar dos gaguejos era como se estivesse falado com dois visitantes que se perderam.

Zuko e katara tinham expressões de que não entenderam o que ele falou, o guarda aponta com sua arma para o hall, eles só olhavam para a arma sem fazer nada , zuko começa a ir em direção ao guarda, o guarda tremulo apontava a arma para ele,zuko não para,ele diz.

-pare! ou eu atiro

Mas ele não paro, continuo indo em direção ao guarda, este tremulo apontava o revolver para o peito dele,sues dedos quase apertando o catilho,Zuko não parava,ele cada vez mais perto de apertar catilho,cada vez mais ate que 'BUM', mais não acerto ele pois katara com um pensamento rápido usa a dobra de água para congelar a bala e o guarda,zuko se vira para ela que sorri triunfante, mas então ouve passos rápidos que vinham se aproximando deles, eles correm para fugir, quando os guardas viram corpo congelado do guarda ficaram espantados e um disse.

-meu deus, quê que houve aqui?

Um outro guarda grita para os outros verem isso quando vê zuko e katara, que logo vão aonde ele esta que vem eles parados em posição de ataque, Zuko embainhando suas espadas, Katara preste a dobra a água do seu cantil de dominação, os guardas ficam atônitos quando vêm zuko e katara, eles ficam assim por um longo tempo, ate que finalmente zuko diz.

-shiu gor may tuewka yia nayad(nota:como o zuko e a katara são de uma época muito antiga, eu achei melhor que nesse capitulo eles falassem nesse idioma chinês)

Os guardas ficaram parados, sem entender. Então zuko ataca criando uma enorme parede de fogo do teto ao chão, que tinha no mínimo60 cm de espessura, os guardas atiram sem cessar mas nenhuma bala os atingem pois a parede de fogo era tão quente que vaporizava o ferro das balas e logicamente sendo fogo aciona o sistema de incêndio e imediatamente começa a cair milhares de pingos dágua que absorveram as partículas de ferro no ar fazendo assim que eles nem fossem tocados pelas primeiras balas,katara ao perceber que estavam atirando mais da "daquelas coisinhas de metal pequenas" e com a dobra dágua cria uma parede enorme de gelo que impedem as balas de atingirem eles, a parede é feita alem do gelo ela é feita também de ferro que fora absorvido pela água, quando zuko viu a parede que katara cria dize:

(dialogo traduzido)

-como você fez isso? Eu nuca ouvi falar de um dobrador de água que não fosse o avatar que féis algo como isso.

-eu não sei, quando eu vi que eles estavam atirando mais daquelas coisinhas em nós, eu fique muito preocupada pensando no pior que podia acontecer comigo ou com você.

-estranho quando eu fiz a parede de fogo eu pensei a mesma coisa.

-eu acho que quando queremos proteger um ao outro nossas poderes aumentam.

O comentário acima obviamente deixara ambos corados, mas esse momento durou pouco, pois as balas dos guardas começam a ultrapassar a parede de gelo, katara num reflexo rápido usa a dobra da água para usar as poças de água para reforça a parede, zuko com dobra de fogo faz a porta em mil pedacinhos, e katara fez com a parede durasse mais um pouco para eles poderem escapar com segurança, mas não adianto porque eles estavam cercado por policias de toda nova york, eles lutar como puderam e embora tenham resistidos de forma impressionante, foram sedados e levados a um laboratório ultra moderno, foram colocado uma sala de tamanho médio com uma grossa camada de vidro transparente de um lado só e a prova de fogo, o prof.frederich van cheerman fora chamado as pressa, ele entrou eufóricamente um encontro assinaria em outros tipos de eventos igualmente estranhos fantásticos...continua.

Comantarios:bem galera chegamos ao terceiro capitulo, mais uma vez peço mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra postar prometo que da próxima vez vou ser mais rápido.


End file.
